


Provocaciones

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: A Niou le gusta provocar a los demás.
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi





	Provocaciones

Yagyuu lo sabe bien: a Niou le gusta provocar a los demás.

Con sus bromas usualmente causa ira, acompañada por suficiente caos como para escapar de las peores consecuencias de esta.

Normalmente busca confundir a sus oponentes, con ilusiones y trucos que a pesar de ser sencillos son efectivos.

Y ahora sin duda está intentando algo similar.

No hay otra explicación para que tenga su corbata todavía alrededor de su cuello a pesar de que aflojó el nudo en el mismísimo momento en el que entró a la habitación. O para que siga desabotonando su camisa, de a un botón cada vez que Yagyuu le dirige una mirada.

Es difícil no decir algo ante eso, no sugerirle que abra la ventana u ofrecerle una bebida helada, pero eso sería lo mismo que seguir su juego.

Por eso Yagyuu mantiene su aparente atención en su libro, aun cuando ya ni siquiera recuerda qué es lo que pensaban estudiar, y resiste cualquier otro impulso.

Aunque lo desee, quizás incluso más de lo que Niou quiere que lo haga, no quiere dejarlo ganar. No tan fácilmente, no todavía.


End file.
